


A Miraculous Christmas Tale

by Vixya_Uzumaki



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Slice of Life, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28294386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixya_Uzumaki/pseuds/Vixya_Uzumaki
Summary: Parigi. La città dell’amore eterno.Una città magica e che incanta tutto l’anno. Ma c’è un periodo particolare dell’anno in cui Parigini e turisti possono quasi vedere e toccare quella magia ed è durante il periodo di Natale.[...]È una notte che assume un significato diverso per chiunque.[...]Mentre per qualcuno vorrebbe essere quell’unica sera dell’anno in cui provare a rilassarsi e riuscire a mettere da parte il costume da supereroe.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug





	A Miraculous Christmas Tale

**Author's Note:**

> Buona sera della Vigilia a tutti voi! 🎄☃❄
> 
> Quest'anno è stato molto diverso dagli altri e ha messo tutti in difficoltà con questa terribile pandemia. Ma nella sera della Vigilia voglio provare a strapparvi un sorriso con questa fanfic in occasione del "Calendario dell'Avvento 2020 by Fanwriter.it!".
> 
> Sono stata indecisa fino all'ultimo su cosa scrivere per il Calendario di quest'anno e ancora una volta la scelta è ricaduta sulla serie di "Miraculous - Le storie di Ladybug & Chat Noir", ma in questo caso con un paio di cambiamenti.
> 
> La prima è che la storia si svolge diverso tempo dopo il finale della Terza Stagione (da cui tutti ancora ci stiamo riprendendo e non vediamo l'ora che arrivi presto la quarta! 😱).  
> La seconda è che si tratta di una Lukanette, coppia che mi ha conquistata fin da subito e che si è guadagnata un posto speciale tra le mie ship preferite dopo l'episodio "Silencer", con la meravigliosa scena della dichiarazione di Luka a Marinette! 💙💖  
> Terzo e ultimo cambiamneto, si tratta di una What-If dove non è Adrien ad aver ricevuto il Miraculous del Gatto Nero ed essere diventato Chat Noir, ma Luka a ricevere il Miraculous e a farsi conoscere col nome di Stray Cat (ringrazio mia sorella per avermi dato l'idea di prendere spunto dalla famosa rock band e la mia fissa per JoJo che mi ha colpito come un fulmine a ciel sereno ripensando alla saga di DIU! 😂)
> 
> Detto questo, vi faccio tanti auguri di Buon Natale e vi lascio alla lettura della storia! 🤗🎄☃❄
> 
> ★★ Calendario dell’Avvento 2020 by Fanwriter.it!  
> ★ Data: 24/12/2020  
> ★ Rating/Avvertimenti Verde  
> ★ Fandom: Miraculous Ladybug  
> ★ Una What-If su cui mi piacerebbe scrivere un giorno e che forse non è poi così lontano 💙💖  
> ★ Hashtag: #CalendarioAvvento2020 #CalendarioFanwriterit #Fanwriterit #XMASwriter

Parigi. La città dell’amore eterno.

Una città magica e che incanta tutto l’anno. Ma c’è un periodo particolare dell’anno in cui Parigini e turisti possono quasi vedere e toccare quella magia ed è durante il periodo di Natale.

Le strade che si riempiono di mille luci colorate e i negozi che con i loro suoni e odori ti avvolgono con il loro calore, rendono l’atmosfera ancora più magica. Quella magia che si concretizza poi nella notte del 24 dicembre, la notte della Vigilia di Natale. È una notte che assume un significato diverso per chiunque: per alcuni si tratta di fare le spese di regali e vivande dell’ultimo minuto per prepararsi al grande giorno, il 25 dicembre; per i più piccoli significa lasciare latte e biscotti vicino all’albero e cercare di restare svegli il più possibile per riuscire a incontrare Babbo Natale; per le coppie di innamorati è un’occasione speciale, una serata romantica da trascorrere in compagnia della loro anima gemella, ammirando insieme il paesaggio reso ancora più magico dal manto di neve che ricopre la città.

Eh sì, la sera della Vigilia di Natale è davvero una notte speciale per tutti!

Beh, quasi tutti. Perché ci sono persone per cui invece è una notte come un’altra, che non vale la pena di festeggiare, perché magari sono lontani dai loro cari.

Mentre per qualcuno vorrebbe essere quell’unica sera dell’anno in cui provare a rilassarsi e riuscire a mettere da parte il costume da supereroe, così da passare il proprio tempo con la famiglia, senza preoccuparsi di chi sarà la prossima vittima a cadere sotto il controllo di uno spietato criminale che ha stravolto le vite degli abitanti di Parigi per molto tempo.

…O almeno così era fino a qualche tempo fa.

Fino a tre anni fa le cose erano diverse, non esistevano orari per chi era impegnato notte e giorno a lottare contro un temibile criminale che tutti conoscevano col nome di Papillon. Per colpa sua Parigi si era trasformata nel teatro degli scontri tra le sue vittime inermi, gli akumizzati, e il duo di supereroi che si erano eretti a protettori della città.

In particolare la supereroina della coccinella, Ladybug, era stata capace di salvare la situazione anche nei casi più estremi. Ora che Papillon non era più una minaccia per Parigi e per il resto del mondo, Ladybug poteva tirare un sospiro di sollievo. Vigilare sulla città era divenuto più semplice, anche se il timore che una nuova minaccia al livello di Papillon o peggio potesse abbattersi di nuovo su di loro aveva reso più vigile l’eroina della coccinella.

Quella stessa eroina che ora si trovava sull’Arc de Triomphe a sorvegliare l’Avenue des Champs-Élysées e sperava che almeno per quella notte e il giorno successivo non sorgessero problemi dell’ultimo minuto. Passare dal combattere criminali con super poteri a normali topi d’appartamento, che appena vedevano arrivare i due eroi se la filavano a gambe levate, non era proprio il massimo, ma sembrava che il suo partner fosse riuscito a trovare il lato positivo in questa nuova situazione, e questo in parte la rincuorava.

Immersa nei suoi pensieri, Ladybug non si era resa conto che il suo Yo-Yo aveva cominciato a squillare e aveva prontamente recuperato l’auricolare per rispondere alla chiamata del partner.

«Dimmi Stray Cat, è tutto a posto? È successo qualcosa?»

« _A parte il fatto che sto provando a contattare la mia partner da circa dieci minuti e che stavo quasi venendo a vedere se le fosse successo qualcosa… No, qui tutto a posto._ »

«Ah, scusami… Stavo ispezionando la parte finale degli Élysées e non mi sono accorta di niente.»

« _Diciamo pure che la tua testolina era concentrata su certi pensieri che ti incupiscono e non ti fanno godere le cose belle che ti circondano… come ammirare Parigi coperta da un fitto e soffice manto di neve._ »

Come al solito non poteva nascondere niente al suo partner. Ladybug era un libro aperto per lui, le era impossibile nascondergli anche il più piccolo dei segreti, ma era una qualità che apprezzava del supereroe del gatto nero. Stray Cat non aveva mai mancato di darle supporto e sostegno anche nei momenti più difficili e con lui aveva imparato ad aprirsi un po’ alla volta.

«So che non dovrei preoccuparmi, ma ci sono delle volte che certi pensieri fanno capolino e finisco per rimuginarci su all’infinito. A volte penso che…»

« _Che la vita sia diventata un po’ monotona e ripetitiva da quando non c’è più Papillon e che questo ci porterebbe ad essere impreparati in vista di un futuro nuovo nemico? Lo capisco, provo anch’io i tuoi stessi pensieri… Ci sono volte in cui anch’io temo che possa arrivare un nuovo nemico e io non abbia le battute pronte e i soprannomi giusti da affibbiargli._ »

«Di’ pure che in realtà ti manca fare le tue battute sarcastiche e lanciare frecciatine al nemico di turno, con il rischio ogni volta di finire spalmato sull’asfalto come una frittatina, _Nerino_.»

« _Andiamo, qualche volta anche tu ti sei divertita a stuzzicare l’akumizzato di turno, mia Chiave di La!_ »

«Oh, vuoi dire come quella volta con quell’akumizzato che si era fatto trasformare in un triangolo con un occhio solo e un cilindro? Quello che aveva trasformato la città in una specie di quadro astratto, solo perché gli hai suggerito di provare a vedere la cosa da un altro “lato"?»

« _Questo è un colpo sotto la cintura._ »

«Diciamo pure sotto la coda…»

« _Mh-mh, touche My lady!_ »

Mentre continuavano questo loro scambio di battute, Ladybug scrutò per l’ultima volta la via principale degli Élysées prima di potersi finalmente congedare dai suoi compiti di eroina.

«D’accordo, micetto, la zona è tranquilla e non ho rilevato segni di effrazioni qui agli Élysées.»

« _Anche qui nella zona del Pont des Arts è tutto tranquillo! Non c’è anima viva, a parte qualche gabbiano, ovviamente._ »

«Fa attenzione che non si tratti di qualche nuovo seguace di Mr. Piccione che ti sta spiando per attaccarti quando meno te lo aspetti.»

« _Quante volte ci siamo scontrati con lui in passato? Orami non me lo ricordo più._ »

«Dopo il primo centinaio di volte credo di aver perso il conto.»

« _Allora ci vediamo al solito posto?_ »

«Sono già per strada, _Nerino_. Cerca di non metterci troppo.»

« _È forse una sfida a chi arriva per primo?_ » rispose Stray Cat con voce suadente, tendendo a sottolineare il suo tono di sfida. Se conosceva bene la sua Lady, era sicuro che non avrebbe rifiutato una provocazione che andava a stuzzicare la sua parte più orgogliosa. Questo le avrebbe permesso di staccare la spina da tutti i pensieri spiacevoli che l’assalivano in quel momento.

«Devo ricordarti cosa è successo l’ultima volta che abbiamo fatto una gara?»

« _Se non ricordo male, l’ultima volta sei tu che hai dovuto pagare pegno, mia Chiave di La._ »

«Allora preparati a pagare pegno tu questa volta!» disse l’eroina con tono sfrontato, accettando la sfida.

« _Ci vediamo al solito posto, My Lady._ »

Chiusa la chiamata, Ladybug lanciò il suo Yo-Yo verso il palazzo più vicino e cominciò a dondolarsi tra i tetti della città, cercando di arrivare il prima possibile al luogo dell’appuntamento. Dal giorno in cui erano divenuti gli eroi di Parigi, Ladybug e Stray Cat avevano preso l’abitudine di trovarsi in un luogo specifico alla fine di ogni scontro, per parlare e discutere di quanto accaduto. Era anche un modo per scaricare la tensione e cercare di tornare alla normale quotidianità di tutti i giorni una volta tolta la maschera.

Avevano deciso di vedersi alla Cattedrale di Notre-Dame perché, dopo lo scontro contro il primo akumizzato, era lì che Stray Cat l’aveva portata, per staccare la spina dalla battaglia e lasciare che gli confidasse tutti i dubbi e timori che la assillavano. Essere due adolescenti che si erano ritrovati di punto in bianco a diventare supereroi e combattere contro un criminale con poteri simili ai loro non era stato facile agli inizi, ma adesso le cose erano cambiate. Ladybug aveva acquisito più sicurezza e fiducia in sé stessa, grazie alla sua piccola e inseparabile kwami Tikki, divenuta col tempo non solo una sorta di guida a cui chiedere consiglio, ma anche un’amica preziosa, di cui ora non poteva fare a meno. Non osava immaginare come sarebbe stata la sua vita se non l’avesse incontrata.

Anche il Maestro Fu era stato una guida indispensabile nella lotta contro Papillon e ogni nuovo incontro con il Maestro l’aveva portata a realizzare quanto fosse importante il suo compito e per quali motivi avevano quasi rischiato di perdere nello scontro finale contro Papillon e Mayura.

E poi c’era lui, Stray Cat. Ladybug non sapeva bene il perché, ma fin dal primo momento l’aveva incuriosita col suo modo di fare a volte un po’ misterioso, eppure allo stesso tempo quel supereroe sfuggente riusciva a capirla e aiutarla. Per molto tempo lo aveva visto solo come compagno di battaglia e un amico su cui poter contare, ma col tempo quel sentimento era andato mutando, diventando qualcosa di inaspettato e dolce al tempo stesso.

Giunta su Pont au Doble, Ladybug lanciò lo Yo-Yo verso uno degli archi della Cattedrale e, dandosi lo slancio, atterò sul tetto della navata centrale, correndo poi verso la Facciata Occidentale della chiesa, dove immaginava che l’aspettasse il suo compagno.

«Sembra che anche questa volta abbia vinto io, mia Chiave di La. Con questa a quante vittorie siamo per me?».

«Se intendi per questo mese, sono dodici per te e dieci per me, più due pareggi. Ma se dobbiamo guardare al totale…».

«D’accordo, ho capito. Sei una che non riesce proprio ad accettare amichevolmente la sconfitta.» rispose Stray Cat, stuzzicandola nell’orgoglio.

«Scusa, guarda che sono la persona più umile che tu conosca! Se dobbiamo parlare di persone che non sanno accettare la sconfitta, allora parliamo di te. Devo ricordarti l’ultima volta che abbiamo giocato a “Ultimate Mecha Strike V” come mi hai tenuto il broncio fino a…»

L’eroina della coccinella non riuscì a terminare la frase, che si sentì afferrare un polso dall’eroe dal gatto nero. Stray Cat la strinse tra le sue braccia e la baciò prontamente, mettendo a tacere ogni segno di protesta da parte della ragazza. Ladybug era ormai abituata a questi trucchetti del suo partner, ma sotto sotto non le dispiaceva stuzzicarlo, se il risultato era quello.

Allontanando appena il viso da quello del ragazzo, si ritrovò a fissarlo e si rese conto di quanto fosse cambiato negli anni, ma di come il suo sguardo fosse rimasto sempre lo stesso. Quegli stessi occhi turchesi erano stati capaci di capirla e aiutarla nei momenti più difficili, si erano dimostrati severi e preoccupati quando qualcuno dei suoi cari era finito sotto il controllo di Papillon, e sapevano essere anche tanto dolci e pieni d’amore verso di lei, proprio come in quel momento.

«Allora, vuoi dirmi in cosa consiste il pegno che devo pagare, oppure vuoi che restiamo a fare le belle statuine sotto la neve col rischio di passare la fine dell’anno con l’influenza?» disse Ladybug in tono scherzoso verso il suo partner.

«Credo che questa volta sarà un pegno che sarai contenta di pagare e che ti lascerà a bocca aperta.» rispose in maniera enigmatica Stray Cat. Sciolto l’abbraccio, prese per mano l’eroina e la condusse nel luogo dove l’aspettava la sua penitenza da pagare.

Lo spazio tra le due torri della facciata era di solito vietato al transito dei turisti, ma per loro non era mai stato un problema trovarsi in quel posto in orari poco affollati per fermarsi ad ammirare il panorama. Ammirare la città da quel punto era uno spettacolo indescrivibile, che cambiava a seconda del momento della giornata, da lasciare senza parole.

Ma ciò che lasciò senza parole l’eroina fu qualcosa di inaspettato e magico. Lo spazio tra le due torri era stato decorato con diverse file di luci, che davano la sensazione di trovarsi circondati da tante piccole stelle. Una tovaglia rossa con motivi di Stelle di Natale e agrifoglio era stesa nel mezzo della piazzetta e vi erano poggiati sopra diversi cuscini colorati che creavano una sorta di divanetto improvvisato, per rendere più comoda la seduta e permettere ai convitati di gustare al meglio la cena, che era stata portata lì e predisposta pochi minuti prima dall’eroe del gatto nero.

L’eroina era rimasta senza parole per la sorpresa, ma l’attesa di una sua reazione stava leggermente preoccupando il suo partner. Adesso Stray Cat temeva che Ladybug potesse non aver gradito la sorpresa. Fortunatamente ogni suo timore svanì, quando la ragazza gettò le braccia al collo di lui e lo baciò, piena di gioia per quella meravigliosa sorpresa.

«Vedo che la sorpresa è stata di tuo gradimento… Marinette!».

«È una delle sorprese più belle che tu mi abbia mai fatto… Luka!».

Poco dopo aver pronunciato i loro nomi, i due supereroi annullarono la trasformazione, continuando a tenersi abbracciarti e a guardarsi con occhi pieni d’amore.

I loro kwami li osservarono per qualche altro minuto, prima di decidere che era il caso di lasciarli un po’ da soli. Per meglio dire, Tikki aveva deciso per lei e Plagg, il kwami e partner di Luka, prima che quello cominciasse a fare qualche battuta delle sue e rovinasse così il momento romantico tra i loro portatori di Miraculous.

Dopo qualche altro momento di baci e carezze, Luka prese per mano Marinette e la fece accomodare al loro “tavolo” e così trascorsero il resto della serata gustando i piatti preparati dal ragazzo per la serata e i dolci che Marinette aveva portato con sé, immaginando la stanchezza che li avrebbe colti alla fine della ronda.

Era quasi mezzanotte, quando Luka e Marinette si resero conto che era il caso di fare ritorno alle loro abitazioni, anche se il giorno dopo le famiglie dei due ragazzi si sarebbero viste per trascorre il Natale tutti insieme. Non volevano ancora lasciarsi, però. Volevano continuare a godere di quei momenti ancora un po’ e forse c’era ancora un motivo per continuare a trascorrere quegli ultimi momenti insieme.

«So che non è ancora Natale, ma vista l’occasione, ho una sorpresa per te. E bada, il tuo vero regalo lo riceverai domani, questo è un regalo per Stray Cat!» disse con tono un po’ canzonatorio la ragazza.

«Sai che le tue sorprese non mi dispiacciono, mia Chiave di La…» rispose con tono malizioso il ragazzo dai capelli azzurri, fissandola con occhi pieni di desiderio, e Marinette arrossì di colpo, tanto che Luka cominciò a ridere subito dopo per la sua reazione esagerata.

«Ah ah! Scusami, ma dovresti vedere la tua faccia!» disse tra le risate Luka, tenendosi la pancia con le mani, mentre Marinette gli dava dei colpi leggeri sulla spalla destra come se volesse punirlo.

«N-non s-sei affatto divertente! P-perché devi sempre essere cattivo con me!?» rispose la ragazza davanti al fidanzato, che non accennava a smettere di ridere.

«Allora vorrà dire che questo regalo resterà chiuso per sempre nell’armadio e non saprai mai di cosa si tratta!» esclamò lei con tono finto-offeso, sperando di ottenere una reazione da parte di lui. In quel momento Luka smise di ridere e circondò le spalle di Marinette con le braccia, per poi infilare il naso tra i suoi capelli che sapevano di shampoo all’olio di mandorla e dei dolci della pasticceria della sua famiglia.

«Ti chiedo scusa...» mormorò, lasciandole un bacio sulla testa, «E sappi che ho anch’io un regalo per Ladybug».

A quel punto l’umore della ragazza era tornato quello allegro di sempre, così aprì la borsa e prese il regalo per Luka, mentre il ragazzo apriva il capotto per tirare fuori il suo regalo.

«Buon Natale, Stray Cat!».

«Buon Natale, Ladybug!».

I due si scambiarono i pacchetti e Marinette attese che Luka aprisse il suo regalo per primo, per vedere la sua faccia davanti al regalo che aveva realizzato per lui. La reazione fu quella in cui sperava. Aveva realizzato per lui a mano un bellissimo scaldacollo, con sopra ricamato uno dei versi delle sue canzoni preferite di Jagged Stone. C’era anche una confezione di tè verde macha, ideale per evitare problemi alle corde vocali.

«Come sempre, riesci a sorprendermi, mia Chiave di La! Ora però è il tuo turno di aprire il regalo».

Riportando l’attenzione sul regalo ricevuto, Marinette cominciò a scartare il pacchetto, scoprendo un astuccio rosso a pois neri, che sembrava contenere qualcosa di prezioso. Quando aprì l’astuccio, la ragazza rimase stupita davanti al regalo. Era una splendida catenina d’argento che aveva al centro un ciondolo a forma di cuore con sopra scritta la frase “Ensemble pour toujours” (“Per sempre insieme”), decorata con una rosa blu e un fiore di ciliegio.

Marinette non si rese conto che aveva cominciato a piangere per l’emozione, finché Luka non prese il suo volto tra le mani e baciò via le lacrime che le solcavano il viso.

Ripresasi dalla sorpresa, Marinette vide il volto di Luka leggermente preoccupato e, rendendosi conto di quanto era successo, posò l’astuccio sulle gambe e baciò il ragazzo a sua volta, per ringraziarlo del bellissimo regalo che le aveva fatto.

«È… bellissima… Grazie Luka!» sussurrò con la voce incrinata dall’emozione.

In quel momento Notre-Dame fece sentire la sua voce, con le campane che segnavano lo scoccare della mezzanotte, annunciando così l’arrivo del Natale.

«Buon Natale, Luka!».

«Buon Natale, Marinette!».

I due si guardarono un’ultima volta, prima di scambiarsi un ultimo bacio. Erano pronti a trascorrere insieme i giorni a venire insieme, sia come Marinette e Luka, sia come Ladybug e Stray Cat. Uniti nella vita di tutti i giorni e in quella nelle vesti dei supereroi di Parigi.


End file.
